WOW! Is that jb?
by katherineeromfgxs
Summary: Damon finds Justin Bieber and brings him home. Total random story. :  P.S. Elena a hugeee fan... so Is Stefan :
1. Chapter 1

Damon POV

I saw a girl, about 13, walking alone at night. I walked over to her, not going to kill her, just a bite. No big deal.

I got over to her, and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and...

HOLY COW! It wasn't a 13 year old girl! It was JUSTIN BIEBER! The one the only! Haha! Stefan will be excited bout this! Finally gets to meet his twin.

"Justin! My sister, Stefan is a HUGE fan!"I said enthusiastically.

"Isn't Stefan a boy's name?"He asked.

"Well, he's like a sister," I replied.

"Okay. So do you want an autograph?" Justin asked.

"Nope!" I said pushing him into the brick wall. His head started bleeding and he fell to the floor. I picked him up, and dragged him to my car, then threw him into the back seat.

Elena POV

I was sitting. .heck. Sitting in the Living room at the Salvatore home. I looked around, trying to see anything new around this place. The door bursted open and in came Damon. He seemed to be holding a 13 year old girl.

"What the heck!" I shouted. Stefan looked puzzled also.

"Its not actuallyyyy a 13 year old girl!" he said. "ITS JB BI-OTCHH!"He shouted. ..?. I got up too quick and felt dizzy.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO POOR JUSTIN!"I Yelled. If he even has ONE SCRATCH on him, I would KILL Damon.

"EWWW. ELENA'S A JB LUVAAA!"He shouted. I screamed my evil-possessed type of scream.

"I went over to Damon and hit him. Really hard. No one can mess with The Biebs.

" Ow! Elena! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"WATCH YOUR BACK! Never hurt the Biebs!" Then Justin eyes opened. Snickerdoodles, he was hot for a 16 year old.

"What the? Where am I!"

A/N: Yeah I know it pathetic, but I get crazy ideas. All the time. I will update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

***LAST CHAPTER* **

_"Its not actuallyyyy a 13 year old girl!" Damon said. "ITS JB BI-OTCHH!"He shouted. ..?. I got up too quick and felt dizzy._

_"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO POOR JUSTIN!"I Yelled. If he even has ONE SCRATCH on him, I would KILL Damon._

_"EWWW. ELENA'S A JB LUVAAA!"He shouted. I screamed my evil-possessed type of scream._

_"I went over to Damon and hit him. Really hard. No one can mess with The Biebs._

_" Ow! Elena! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head._

_"WATCH YOUR BACK! Never hurt the Biebs!" Then Justin eyes opened. Snickerdoodles, he was hot for a 16 year old._

_"What the? Where am I!"_

"Hello, Justin. I'm Elena. And I love you."I said, containing my happiness, Oh heck, I'll scream. "HOLY SNICKERDOODLES YOU ARE SOOOOOO SCRUMDIDLYUMPCIOUS!" I yelled. He stared at me, probably terrified. I giggled, like one of those creepy possessed dolls in movies. He got up and ran for the door. Damon stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"Damon said, blocking the door. Justin looked at Stefan, hoping he would help him. Instead Stefan said:

"Where did you get your SHOES! I love them!" Stefan asked.

"Oh I got them at Factory 413, me and my BFF go there sometime and buy a whole lot of good stuff." He said, smiling.

"Oh and that hair,"He said, pointing to Justins hair "Its so... WHOOSH! LOVE IT!" He said to Justin. "Where do you get it done!" he exclaimed.

"Oh I go to Barbra's Beauty for woman. Its wonderful!" He said. "Where were we, OH! HELP ME! HELP ME!"He screamed like a little girl.

Elena pushed him into the wall and injected a needle(that randomly popped into existence) in to him. He would be out cold for 30 minutes at the least. She picked him up and set him down on a chair. She chained him to it.

She got the **scissors.**

JUSTINS POV

I woke up with a headache and a sore arm. I was chained to a chair and there was a girl standing in front of me, about 12, or 13. Crap. I went to talk. Yup, mouth taped shut. She walked forward and ripped the tape off of my mouth.

"Want out! Answer one simple question."

"Okay, anything." I said, my throat sore and raspy.

"Tell me where Christian Beadles lives." Her words were sharp and cruel. I was scared.

"Um, Atlanta." I answered.

"Damon, cut his hair." I felt scissors slowly cutting my hair and screamed.

"Fine, I'll tell you! It 10000 maple street." I said quickly.

"Can I go home now!" I asked anxiously.

"No, buy me a plane ticket to Atlanta. Or else YOU DIE!" She was dead serious, and scared me with her obsession with my friend.

"Okay fine! Can I go!" I asked again.

"NO! If you did, this would be the shortest story on Fanfiction ever!" Huh? What was Fanfiction?

All I knew was;

I was confused

I was scared

I didn't know what to do

A/n: YAY! That was a fun little chapter, Yes I am OBSESSED WITH CHRISTIAN BEADLES! Do I scare you? Im sorry.


End file.
